


Вот ты и здесь, а я растерян*

by shirazzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz
Summary: Порой люди задают ему вопросы, и он отвечает чужими фразами раньше, чем успевает подумать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Finally Here and I'm a Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910731) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Бета: Маграт  
> Примечание автора: Я всегда хотела написать о Стабби Бордмэне, но все никак не могла собраться. До этого момента.  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Иногда он разглядывает свои пальцы на струнах гитары и думает: чьи же они? Он знает – _знает_ , – что такое огневиски, одинокие ночи и бесконечное путешествие. Знает, что он – Стабби Бордмэн**, был им всегда. И тем не менее.

Его память уже не та, вот и все (спасибо годам огневиски и других, не настолько легальных, веществ), и временами он видит сны о заведомо невозможном. Сны, которые принадлежат кому-то другому; человеку, которым он никогда не был. Сны о крысе, олене и волке. О холодном, пробирающем до костей поцелуе дементора. Он провел несколько ночей в каталажке за драку в пабе, но в Азкабане не бывал ни разу.

В такие ночи он пишет песни, которые никогда не споет.

Он понимает, что читает слишком много газет, когда видит во сне Гарри Поттера, и тот похож на испуганного ребенка, нуждающегося в объятиях, а не на героя, однажды победившего темного волшебника.

В такие ночи он сочиняет письма Мальчику, Который Выжил; письма, что никогда не будут отправлены. Рок-звезды (даже бывшие, те, кто выдал не больше одного хита) не рассылают фанатские послания подросткам. 

Всякий раз, когда случается играть в клубе, он разглядывает поклонников, которых Берни доставляет за кулисы после шоу, - мальчиков и девочек, унылых подростков из захолустья. Они не в курсе, или им плевать, что «Хобгоблины» – второсортная кабацкая группа; им бы выйти на пенсию, и играть только на свадьбах друзей и редких семейных сборищах. И только необъяснимая необузданная энергия вокалиста заставляет их выступать ночь за ночью в клубе, потом в баре, потом в стрип-клубе, всегда двигаясь и, по правде говоря, не двигаясь никуда. Эти дети все на одно лицо, и временами он представляет себе нечто иное – _кого-то иного_ : мужчину с длинными пальцами и бледной, покрытой шрамами кожей, тайные улыбки и лунные ночи.

Девчонке вряд ли больше семнадцати – едва закончила школу. Отсосав, она забирается к нему на колени для поцелуя, и он ощущает горечь и сладость, вкус секса, сигарет и юности на ее языке.

Рядом с ней он чувствует себя старым и жалким, и когда она просит оставить автограф на ее груди, черный маркер коряво выводит Сириус Блэк вместо _Стабби Бордмэн_. Это не кажется ей забавным.  
– Не смешно, ты, больной ублюдок! – говорит она. Ее тушь размазалась, а рот на бледном лице похож на вспухший красный порез. Его колотит от воспоминаний о безумном смехе и дементорах, а она сваливает, бормоча проклятия. 

Порой люди задают ему вопросы, и он отвечает чужими фразами раньше, чем успевает подумать.

Когда они играют в пабе в Шеффилде, «Колдовской музыкальный еженедельник» отправляет к нему репортера для интервью о возможностях взаимодействия магической музыкальной индустрии и маггловского мейнстрима на примере недавнего успеха «Диких Сестричек».

– Приятно видеть, что еще один хаффлпафец добился успеха, – говорит репортер, протягивая ему руку. Он не пожимает ее.  
– Я был не на Хаффлпафе, – говорит он, видя вспышку красного и золотого, шарф, небрежно повязанный на шее другого мальчика, помня стыдливые улыбки и поцелуи украдкой в теплой темноте за складками красных штор. – Я был на Гриффиндоре. Моя мать обезумела, когда узнала. Я неделю потом вопиллеры получал.

Репортер заглядывает в свои записи, хмурясь:  
– Понятно.   
Но очевидно, что он не понимает ни черта. До него не совсем доходит, почему он лжет. Если, конечно, он вообще лжет. 

Интервью не клеится. Он не может заставить себя сосредоточиться, руки трясутся, когда он прикуривает сигарету. Готовая статья выходит не в его пользу, но на самом деле ему все равно. Пресса никогда его не любила ( _подражатель, позер, предатель, убийца_ ), но молодежь по-прежнему приходит, чтобы выпить, потанцевать, поскандалить, и проделывает все это под визг и завывание его голоса и гитары.

Через два дня после статьи в «КМЕ» Берни говорит: его хочет видеть репортер из «Придиры». Это бледная блондинка с волшебной палочкой за ухом. Она жует конец пера совсем как… как… имя ускользает от него, но мысленным взором он видит лицо, простое, бледное и обеспокоенное, _любящее_.

– Гарри? – говорит она, оборачиваясь к окну, и там появляется мальчик, – нет, уже не мальчик, но пока еще не мужчина, с тощими неуклюжими конечностями и копной взъерошенных черных волос. Мальчик, которого не было минуту назад, но теперь он здесь: невидимый плащ, кроссовки, очки в черной оправе, шрам на лбу и тот самый испуганный взгляд, который снится Стабби Бордмэну.

– Сириус, – произносит он тихо. И еще раз. – Сириус Блэк.  
И Сириус отвечает:  
– Да.

end

*Ожидание сводит меня с ума...   
Вот ты и здесь, а я растерян,  
Позволяя тебе вернуться….  
Не могу пустить тебя в свою голову,   
Не хочу брать, что ты можешь дать...   
Лучше голодать, чем есть твой хлеб...  
Pearl Jam «Вельвет»

**Стабби Бордмэн был вокалистом музыкальной группы под названием «Хобогоблины», которая покинула сцену в 1980 году, после того как в Стабби швырнули турнепс во время концерта в Черч Холле в Литтл Нортоне. Ему приписывали отношения с Дорис Пуркисс. В 1995 году в «Придире» написали, что в действительности это был переодетый Сириус Блэк. В 1996 году «Придира» заявил, будто Стабби Бордмэн – переодетая Мина Лима. Оба заявления оказались ложными.


End file.
